Mary’s boy child
Music Swami: Just in time for Christmas, let's have a cool party with our super music friends, The Offbeats! (Curtain opens) Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas day And man will live forever more Because of Christmas day Betty Anne: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible said Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas day Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today And man will live forever more Because of Christmas day Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus christ Was born on Christmas day Betty Anne: While shepherds watch their flocks by night They see a bright new shining star They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today And man will live forever more, because of Christmas day Tommy And August: For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter People shouted, "Let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace" Betty Anne: Now Joseph and his wife, Mary Came to Bethlehem that night They found no place to bear her child, not a single room was in sight Betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas day Tommy, Repunzil And August: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas day Tommy And August: Oh a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter People shouted, "let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace" Tommy, Repunzil And August: Oh my Lord, when in the crib they found him Oh my Lord, a golden halo crowned him Oh my Lord, they gathered all around him To see him and adore Oh my lord, with the child's adoration Oh my Lord, there came great jubilation Oh my Lord, and full of admiration They realized what they had (Betty Anne: Until the sun falls from the sky) (Betty Anne: This day will live forever) Oh my Lord, they had become to doubt you (Betty Anne: So praise the lord) Oh my Lord, what did they know about you? (Betty Anne: He is the truth forever) Oh my Lord, but they were lost without you (betty Anne: So praise the lord) They needed you so bad (Betty Anne: His light is shining on us) Oh my lord, with the child's adoration (Betty Anne: So praise the lord) Oh my Lord, there came great jubilation (Betty Anne: He is a jubilation) Oh my Lord, and full of admiration (Betty Anne: So praise the lord)They realized what they had (Betty Anne: Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord, you sent your son to save us (Betty Anne: Oh praise the lord) Oh my Lord, your very self you gave us (Betty Anne: This day will live forever) Oh my Lord, that sin may not enslave us (Betty Anne: So praise the lord) And love may reign once more (Curtain closes) The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: (Cheering) Linny: Listening and dancing to music is awesome!